Zombie oneshot stories
by Darkystep
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shot stories about people turning into zombies, or living with the world after the initial outbreak. M for gore in some chapters. Some chapters will have a couple or something like that.. READ AND REVIEW!


**Hey people! This is my first attempt at a L4D(2) fic... Hope you like it.. It's a lil' dark and there is some language.. SO BEWARE... RR!**

_**~One week after first infection~ **_

The woman watched the news huddled up in a blanket, starring in horror at the tv. The images on the tv were that of the world around her. She watched in utter horror as she watched the mindless zombies devour anything that moved. Then, she watched hopelessly as she saw a group of about four or five kids, at least 13-15 years old they were, try to kill a group of near-by zombies milling about. As soon as the kids had stepped out of the shadows of the alley, they were swarmed by the mindless infected. Their screams audible from her own window. It didn't bother her as much as it should've. She had grown used to it.

The infection had spread so quickly, that almost half of the entire. United States, were covered in mindless infected zombies, in less than a week. Her thoughts were interupted by her sons cry.

"Mama! Mama lets play shooters again!" he cried in delight. Sighing, she walked over to where he sat. He had come up with the game 'Shooters' by watching people outside the windows of their apartment, shoot zombies. After a while of playing, the woman decided to make something for dinner. She went over to the cuboard to see what was left. She put her hand on the counter to lift herself to look into the cuboard further.

"Fuck!" she cursed. She had put her hand on a sharp fork, and then stabbed herself accidentaly. Sighing, she grabbed some bandages and wrapped her wound tightly, and then went back to searching the cuboards.

Awhile later she had found a can of soup, and quickly made that for her son, but oddly, she really didn't feel like eating soup, so she gave him all of it. As her son ate she watched his face. His small rosy cheeks, and his bright eyes. They were nothing like her own, hers were dull, and full of fear. Fear for him. He was her everything now. Her family was dead, and his father was one of the first to be infected. It was just her and her son now.

Sighing, she leaned in toward her son, now drawn to his bright features. She kissed his rosy cheek and inhaled his scent, bathing in it. She opened her eyes and looked at her son. He wasn't paying attention to her, he was too hungry. She kissed his cheek once more, but she stayed close to his face. She felt the sudden urge to bite his cheek. To sink her teeth into his flesh, and take it for herself. She now felt hungry.

Gasping, her eyes snapped open. She stood and held her mouth, staring wide eyed at her son. Then she remembered. "When I stabbed myself with the fork... Oh god... Oh my god...Oh my _fucking_ god.." she was starting to panic. She pulled the wrapping off of her hand and inspected the wound. Small black and blue vins were already apearing under her skin. "T-Todd, go to your room.. Y-you can take the soup with you." she told him, her eyes brimming with tears.

After he'd went to his room and she heard the door close she sat on the couch and wept. But then about an hour later, he felt it. A pulse of excrushiating pain in her temple. And then another. And another. And another. They just kept coming, more frequent, and more powerful each time. It was all she could do to not scream in agony. She staggered over to the dirty counter and grabbed a pen and a peice of paper. andwrote a note for todd:

_Todd,_

_ I'm so sorry. I love you._

_-Mommy _

The woman then walked over to the window, tears streaming like a waterfall down her cheeks. She stepped out onto the fire escape and looked over the rail. Taking a shaky breath, she lifted her foot onto it, and then the other. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "I will not die one of them.." she whispered to herself, "I'm so sorry Todd... I'm so sorry.." But before she could jump, something smashed into her, knocking her backwards. Then came more pain.

Whatever was ontop of her was slashing her into bits. The woman could not control the agonised screams that ripped from her throat. Whatever was ontop of her was growling in a low pitch as it worked at shredding her. So the pain began to fade in her wounds. Her senses became fuzzy, until she could not see nor hear. She wasn't awhere of her sons screaming at her bloodied, disfigured bodie, or his screams and cries for her as the hunter easily shredded him too. Soon, she was dead. But then, she twitched.

She opened her eyes to her new world. She looked at the cracks on a nearby building. Then at her wounds, which were already staarting to heal. She got up, and crouched, she didn't like standing up right. Then she got angry. She didn't know what she was angry about, and she didn't care. She wanted to _end_ something. She sprung up to the next set of fire escape stairs and then next, searching for a blood-beat. Then she found one.

A man was crouching near a window, basicly asking to be killed. She stooped above him, waiting for the right chance to strike. He looked away and in the apartment. _Now!_ With a shriek, she launched herself at him. She began to take her rage out on him. Shredding anything, and everything. Blood was everywhere. She found that she liked the smell. When she didn't sence a blood-beat, she began to feast on his corpse. When she had finished, she decided to go back to where she first woke up.

She jumped in the window and looked at something she found interesting. She looked into it, and saw herself. She saw the man's blood covering her the front of her chest and her mouth. Growling randomly, she looked away, and out the window. The sun was begining to rise. When a ray of sunlight touched her exposed face, she shrieked and jumped away. Finding that the hood on her back could move, she pulled it over her face, and began to look for her next meal.

**Hey! How did you guys like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :P Thanks!**


End file.
